


Meet the Friends

by bl4ckm4lice, jusrecht, sweetajeng



Series: Rock Ballad AU [1]
Category: Korean Actor RPF, Super Junior
Genre: AND CREEP, DAMN THEM ALL, M/M, and his singing origin of love, except for inflicting moar joonkyu, oh and that pic of kijoon, pointless fluff as usual, so pointless it has no reason to exist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-22 01:57:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3710602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bl4ckm4lice/pseuds/bl4ckm4lice, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jusrecht/pseuds/jusrecht, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetajeng/pseuds/sweetajeng
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyuhyun meet Kijoon's particular circle of friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet the Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Blaming [these](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/jusrecht/14759857/37858/37858_original.jpg) [pictures](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/jusrecht/14759857/37511/37511_original.jpg) for everything. The bad boy vibe mhhhhg
> 
>  **WARNING:** For Kyuhyun's characterisation here like seriously idek orz SWEET SHY VIRGINAL ~~but not exactly a virgin~~ KYUHYUN AHOY  
>  ****

 

Kyuhyun knows he should stop drinking.

 

The only problem is, more soju keeps being poured into his cup. Not only that it would be disrespectful to refuse (seeing that everyone around the table is older than him), he also desperately wants to make a good impression on his lover's friends.

 

 _Lover_ ; even now, three months after they got together, the word still makes Kyuhyun blush uncontrollably. Thankfully his cheeks are already flushed from all the alcohol—and the hand that happens to rest on the floor just behind his butt.

 

Kijoon is not a jealous man, but he is _definitely_ territorial.

 

"It's really nice to finally meet you, Kyuhyun," one of Kijoon's friends—Shin Sungwoo, the only one whose name he remembers in the haze of his nervousness—tells him, pouring yet another shot of soju before Kyuhyun can open his mouth to protest.

 

"And all this time we were wondering who could ever tame this bad boy's wild heart," another joins in with a laugh.

 

"But then again, you're so lovely," Sungwoo says again, making Kyuhyun almost choke on his drink. "And so cute. Do you, by any chance, have a cousin who looks just like you and–"

 

"You're not even gay, dumbass," Kijoon cuts in, smacking the back of his friend's head.

 

"So protective over Kyuhyun's family already," Sungwoo laughs, and Kyuhyun quietly admires how Kijoon just shrugs it off without even trying to retaliate. It's one of the things about Uhm Kijoon that attract him the most. The man lives by his own rules and totally doesn't give a damn about what other people think. A complete opposite of Kyuhyun.

 

Then again, the fact that he sings sweet ballad songs while Kijoon rocks the stage with his deep, throaty voice should have at least sounded a warning bell in his head. They are completely different—and yet, Kyuhyun still cannot help but fall head over heels for the older man.

 

Sometimes, though, he really wishes that Kijoon can exercise a little restraint in public. Like now, when he uses his chopsticks to take a piece of meat and raise it to Kyuhyun's mouth—without the slightest care in the world of the amused glances from his friends.

 

The young man can feel his face burning for the umpteenth time. Since Kijoon never does care much about others' opinion, he naturally isn't feeling averse to feeding Kyuhyun his favorite meat like he always does whenever they are alone by themselves.

 

There are two ways this can go down: Kyuhyun can meekly accept the meat, or risk drawing further attention to their antics (and also let Kijoon down). The choice is obvious, so he obediently opens his mouth, mumbling that he can eat by himself with a voice so soft which only Kijoon can hear. The older man smiles tauntingly but gives his lower back a comforting pat and puts the next piece of meat in his own mouth instead of Kyuhyun's.

 

To Kyuhyun's relief, no one comments on the little episode. Except then another friend of Kijoon, sitting on Kyuhyun's left, puts a cigarette in his mouth and lights it up.

 

Kyuhyun holds his breath in reflex before the first blow of smoke wafts into the air. He hasn't expected it, but then again, it's foolish not to. Kijoon and his bandmates all smoke; of course his other friends do too.

 

"Wanna change seats?" Kijoon suddenly asks, tugging at his arm.

 

"Ah." Kyuhyun flushes, noticing that he has once again become the center of interested stares from Kijoon's circle of friends. "I'm alright."

 

Kijoon gestures towards Sungwoo, who sits on his right. "He doesn't smoke, so you should be fine."

 

"Oh, sorry." The smoking man quickly puts his cigarette out when he realizes that he is causing Kyuhyun discomfort. "My bad, I didn't ask you first."

 

"You never ask anyone first," Sungwoo snickers and glances at Kijoon. "Besides, it's the first time anyone minds."

 

"You don't really have to," Kyuhyun protests, starting to feel  upset for inconveniencing his lover's friends, but everyone waves it aside.

 

"So here's the new rule, guys," Kijoon states, setting his forefinger down on the table. "Whenever Kyuhyun joins us, no one smokes in front of him or they're going to get the ass-kicking they so much deserve. Is that clear?"

 

The declaration prompts another round of laugh and teasing whistles. "What on earth did you do to him?" one of them grins at Kyuhyun, who has to fight down another blush.

 

"I- I didn't-"

 

"None of your business," Kijoon states, draping an arm around Kyuhyun's neck and pulling him close. Embarrassed as he is, Kyuhyun is glad for the chance to hide his face in the crook of Kijoon's neck.

 

"You good?"

 

Kyuhyun tilts his head upwards a little, and even though he can barely see the man's expression, he can tell that he's somewhat concerned whether Kyuhyun is feeling uncomfortable with all the pestering from his friends.

 

He snuggles closer, feeling protected from all the stares and chuckles already. It's ridiculous, this effect Kijoon has on him, but for the moment he doesn't particularly care.

 

"Yeah," he mumbles into his boyfriend's neck, feeling oddly safe and happy. "Never better."

 

**_End_ **

 

**Author's Note:**

> shin Sung Woo: Another one of Kyuhyun's musical hyung from who, despite his gangsta looks, actually has the personality of a caring mother xD [Here is a selca of him with Sungmin and Kyuhyun](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/jusrecht/14759857/40226/40226_original.jpg) and [here's a video of his singing the Three Musketeers' theme song with Kijoon, Publae, and Min Young Ki](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3oCloi7Hrc4)


End file.
